Mine
by Watachan
Summary: Ikuto speaks about his rivality with Tadase, his jealousy about Amu and a forbidden night he shared with her. Amuto. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfiction I wrote in French, which is my mother language. I decided to translate it in English because it's one of the best oneshot Amuto I've done.

It's a cute little story about Ikuto and Amu during the time he was in her room between episodes 74 and 77. **Rated M because of evident lemon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!!!**

* * *

**Mine**

I never really thought of myself as a pervert. No kidding! I never tried to spy girls in college's showers, or to steal their underwear, and I never bought porn magazines, unlike some of my classmates. The truth is, I wasn't interested in girls, not that I'm gay or something, but I considered my freedom and the search for the Embryo more important, because finding the Embryo meant I would be free. There's a lot of girls, and when I'll be free, I could hang out with all of them if I feel like. When I'll be free, I'll have all life to do what I want.

Nevertheless, she started to get in my mind. In front of me, she dived consciously into the space to get back her Shugo Chara, which where still in the state of eggs. And it's towards her that the Humpty Lock went while we had just stolen it with Yoru. Maybe it was a sign, since I own the Dumpty Key? Tsukasa would saw it as a sign of destiny anyway. That guy and his astrological predictions… So, she jumped, at the risk of her life, to get her eggs back. And she did not know about the Embryo. She was just in the middle of a battle against me because she was recruited by the Guardians. However, contrary to the others, she was never aggressive or mean. I could see through her, a pure and kind heart, a child loving and full of condolence.

It's only because she never hated me that I ended up in her place, twice. And the second time, he came. Kiddy king. Hotori Tadase. She literally threw me into her closet, only to get him into her room. And so he confesses this idiot! Outside, I didn't let anything be seen, but inside, I just wanted to get out of her closet, take her in my arms and kiss her. The problem is that I would have stolen her first kiss, and I don't believe she'll ever forgive me. She always forgave me my tricks, even the more perverted, but something as precious as a girl's first kiss… Why is it so important anyway? A kiss is a kiss. And from I've heard from my girl classmates, the first kiss is the most disappointing of all. Amu is too young, she wouldn't understand.

And so this same night, I confessed too. She didn't believe me. I think I understand. Afterall, I'm always playing with her. I'm really the boy who cries wolf. However she looked into my eyes, and in an instant it was like she believed me. I like her eyes. They look like two beautiful glittering, sparkling ambers, so lively. I wanted her to look me, me and only me. It is said "as jealous as a tiger". And a tiger is a feline, a cousin of cats. And I'm the most jealous of all cats. I wanted her for only myself.

She talked about Tadase, again and again. The more she uttered his name, with the little honorific "-kun" I wasn't allowed to have, the most I felt my nails becoming fangs ready to claw this little stupid's face. "Tadase-kun" when she spoke to him. I was just "Ikuto". Never "Ikuto-kun" or "Ikuto-san". Just "Ikuto". And it gets on my nerves. Why wasn't I allowed to have an honorific too? I stared at the ceiling, when her hand waved in front of my eyes, getting my attention. She asked what was wrong. I didn't answered, I just rolled on her bed. She had get the idea of me sleeping next to her. I never touched her, I didn't wanted to steal her innocence.

But one day, I lost control.

And since then, when I ask her, she says no at first, but I just have to put my arms around her and kiss her neck for her to accept. I stole her innocence, her virginity. I was ashamed of myself afterward, but I care less when she was smiling at me like nothing ever happened, like if I never touched her. And I was always doing it again. She never said anything to me. And I'm happy, the happiest of all cats.

It's not this kid who puts the blanket above our two heads to prevent anyone to hear us. Nor is he the one to see her blushing when she waits for what's coming. He saw nothing of her whereas I can undress her, slowly because she's still shy, but it's me who can remove her pajamas while kissing her neck.

It's always me who bits and suck the skin of her neck to leave a small red mark here. "Mine", it is what I say with this mark. And it's not either this kid who crosses his fingers on her skin and makes her moan softly. It's not him either who sees her in only her panties and slides his hand under it to makes her jump. It's because of me that she trembles and moans. Sometimes, I feel ashamed to do this, but I'm the only one to do it, and that's enough for me.

And it's me again who ask her to undress me as well. It's not on his skin that she crosses slightly her fingers when she removes my t-shirt, undoes my bell and put down jeans. But it's still none of us to whom she dare remove the last piece of clothes. She is so shy and embarrassed. I don't push her, she's so cute.

And it's not him who feels her hot skin against his, in a quick hug. It's my lips who ask her to go further. And it's to me that she says yes. But I would like to be the one who don't cause her pain, the one who don't make a shoot of pain in this small body. Her body is so small, and mine is too big, I know it pretty well. I'm so ashamed at this exact moment, when she purses her lips not to scream and grips the sheets so not to move.

But it's me who always end up hearing her moans in pleasure. I'm the one and only who make her heart rhythm to accelerate like that and which see her body trembling. It's me who makes her to arch her body and feels her body's warmth under mine.

And this very night, I'm the only one for whom she raises her head and leans on her elbows. I am the only one to feel her burning lips on mine while I'm still moving lower. I'm the one to whom she offers her first kiss. I'm the only one to hear her moans between our lips. I'm the only one to cross my arm in her back to maintain her again me. And I'm the one for whom she broke the kiss to arch her back and to moan when she's about to climax. I'm also the only one to feel myself coming, "this" part of me inside her. I'm the one to lay her down quickly and delicately on the mattress while her entire body contracts under the effect of the climax I just gave her, which also provokes mine.

It's me again who remove myself slowly from her body and removes the small piece of protective plastic which prevents her from accidentally getting pregnant. She's too young for such an experience. I grab our clothes, put down hers newt to her and dress again without looking at her. I am also the one who lay down next to her when she takes her breath back and dress herself too. After what, we don't speak anymore and we fall asleep.

But tonight, she presses herself against me and slides her arms around my torso. I look round and her amber eyes look at me, with a tired face and a brightness in her eyes she never was for me but for the kiddy king. It's for me that she leans down and press her lips against mine. I'm the one shocked and let her do. She moves away, separating her lips from mine, and looks at me intensely.

It's to me, and only me, that she whispers "Suki yo, Ikuto-koi".

"Suki yo" which means I love you.

"Ikuto-koi" which is even more intense that "Ikuto-kun".

I answer her with "Ore mo, Amu-koi".

"Ore mo" for me too.

"Amu-koi" which is MY Amu.

I cross my arm in her back, my hand on her hips and brings her slowly close to me. She puts her fingers in my hair and kisses me passionately.

I'm hers. She's mine.

* * *

**I would like to know if I made some mistakes while translating. So please, review to say what's wrong and WHY it's wrong, thank you very much already^^ It will help me for my english class!**

**(I didn't write Amu's first time because I don't like writting about it. My first time with my boyfriend was a disaster, so I don't wanna write like she was feeling good just 5 minutes later T_T It NEVER feels good the first time! I won't lie about it... It was totally random, I know...)  
**


	2. Note

**Okay, so this is no chapter. It's a note^^ (even if you have seen it, I just wanted to say it again)**

**

* * *

**

**I would like to thanks the people who gave me a review. I'm sorry about my english, but I really can't help about conjugation's mistakes. I have difficulties with tenses even in french!!! Yes! Since elementary school! Some things'll never change... and it hurts T_T"**

**I helped myself with translators like _Reverso_(really good one) and _Voilà_ but you can understand that I just can't put what was translated on the Word page, because it really didn't make sense sometimes... So I write it to make a little more sense... Think I failed^^"**

**

* * *

_Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi_**** asked me to upload the french version of "**_Mine_**". Actually, it's already on . If you look in my profil, it's in "**_Compilation: La clé et le cadenas_**", it's chapter 3 "**_Mienne_**" (it look alike, isn't it?) For those who understand french, you can take a look to the other stories. It's all about Amu and Ikuto. Please check them^^  
**

**I'm seriously addicted to this couple... if the anime ends up like _Avatar the last Airbender_****, meaning no Zutara/Amuto, I think I'm gonna kill myself... No, I don't hate Tadase, but I can't stand seeing him hang out with Amu... Come on! I really don't think he's gay like a lot of people(and I'll never ever think he is) but Ikuto is just so much more interesting! I like complexe characters, bad boys, rebelious guy *think about Yamato from _Digimon_*, etc... You get the idea?**

**

* * *

About _Bokura Pichu Brothers_' request... I'll think about it. Translating is difficult when you're still learning like me, even with a dictionnary and two translators. But yeah, it'd be interesting to train myself during the vacation, since I start for 3 years of english in university in september. I'll try with little stories, like "**_Mienne_**" and will see for the others. But I probably won't translate "**_An Amuto Story_**" because it's a 10(maybe 11) chapters long fanfiction...**

**

* * *

So, the next translated will be "**_Comme une poupée de porcelaine_**", because I just love it and it's also a cute one^^  
**


End file.
